No Man is an Island
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Set Post CoHF! Alec and Jace go out to hunt demons! Clary is pregnant and worried for her husband's safety. MAIN AND SECONDARY CHARACTER DEATH. One-shot.


A/N: This is a really dark fic. Please don't read if you're not ready for that! Main and Secondary Character death ahead.

"Ok, babe, I'll be back before sunrise." He says smirking at her as he tucks a seraph blade into belt.

Clary, very pregnant with twins wishes he wouldn't go out and hunt demons - at all. "Please be careful!" She knows it's just a routine sweep, there had been reports of Demon activity in downtown Manhattan and Alec had barged into their room at midnight (luckily she'd been awake) saying they needed to go.

Ever since Alec and Magnus had broken up Jace and Alec had spent more time together than ever. Clary felt a pang of sadness for her husband that his parabatai was suffering so much. She knew from her bond with her own parabatai that pain was something that was definitely shared through the bond.

She kisses his lips softly, lingering for moment too long, a silent plea for him to stay. He gives her ass a light slap, a show of affection he would usually do before going out on a mission. "I promise we won't be long."

* * *

Alec was waiting for him in the foyer of the Institute. Alec wasn't smirking.

"How'd you get her to let you go like that?" He asks, voice carrying across the abandoned church.

"Because she knows we need to go." But it wasn't that simple was it? Jace lived for battle. He longed to have a seraph blade in his hands and he _needed_ to be soaked in ichor and blood. "Are taking the subway?"

"Nah, Magnus agreed to portal us to 34th Street. So we've just got to walk up the street to Magnus' place."

"Isn't that awkward for you? I mean he's your ex right?"

"I mean… yeah it's weird but I've gotten used to it."

Their quick steps carry them to Magnus' loft in a matter of minutes. When they get there Magnus is strictly business. As Jace steps into the portal he doesn't even think he remembers Magnus saying hello to Alec.

They land in 34th Street and jog to the apartment where their sensors are pointing them. It's a nice place, but outside the familiar smell of demon filth lingers.

Jace takes out his seraph blade and Alec notches an arrow in his bow. They climb up the stairs to the apartment, all the while the smell of demon getting stronger and stronger. Their sensors are beeping off the charts and for the briefest of moments Jace wonders if they should call for reinforcements.

Before Jace can complete his thought they're faced with three huge Behemoth demons. The chittering of their teeth fills the room and Jace begins his attack just as Alec begins launching arrows at the beasts. Jace's seraph blades weren't working any wonders on the demons and they were so _huge_. Alec looses arrow after arrow at the demons until he has no more arrows in his quiver. "I'm out!" He shouts over the chittering of the Behemoth demons. Jace is elbow deep in demon poison and ichor.

Alec decides to go at them with his only seraph blade. They were too lightly armed for this kind of attack. They weren't prepared for three very difficult to kill demons. One of the Behemoth demons has blocked the exit to the small apartment and things are beginning to look very grim indeed.

All Jace can do it dig at the demon's gelatinous outsides with his seraph blade in hopes that he can kill one of them and they can make a run for it.

Jace can feel the poison seeping into his veins but he doesn't have time for an iratze. He hears Alec's screams echo in his ears. "Jace! Jace!" Jace's chest tightens and breathing becomes more difficult by the second. Is this what dying feels like? He casts a glance over at Alec, and the sight he's greeted with is one he's glad he won't have to remember for long. Half in, half out of the demon's mouth (if you could call it a mouth) is Alec. Alec's screams ring louder in his ears and he belatedly realizes he's screaming too. Teeth sink into the soft flesh of his arm and he cries out. He can't breathe now and the silence is alarming.

Silence

Silence

Silence

The End!

* * *

If you guys like this then I'll write Clary waking up and getting the news that Jace and Alec are dead. I'm not sure if you'll want that but I'm offering!


End file.
